theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Arcs
Assault in the Great Forest Brutus and Hans are on the edge of the great forest. They go inside and kill a bunch of namen. They find a fort overrun by the namen. * Attack on Fort Wilderness Brutus and Hans enter the fort. They kill everything. They leave. * Sail to East City Brutus and Hans get on a boat left at the fort to make their way to East city easily. They get attacked by sea monsters a few times but eventually get to East city. * A New Strongman Brutus and Hans split up for a while. Brutus enters a competition for strong people. He loses and gives exposition on how people with stronger enhancer abilities lose something human about them. * Attack on South city Brutus and Hans meet up again. They go to South city. They kill a ton of namen. Coldsteel is there and he escapes. People are recruited to follow him across land to Meka. * To Walk the Shoa Desert Brutus and Hans and a few dozen men make their way across the shoa. Brutus, Hans, and a few others are the only ones to make it. They get to the peninsula that joins closely with Meka and meet up with General Lee of Fencing. * Jump to Meka Brutus, Hans, and the General prepare to cross the Meka but a hoard of namen appear. They eventually get through and Hans goes ahead to scout the enemy. * Invaders from the east Troops from East city have come by sea and try to make land on the east side of Meka. Coldsteel is there though and he destroys a bunch of ships. Hans assassinates him. * An Empire of Evil Brutus, Hans, General Lee and his forces meet with Hohenheim at the center of Meka and attack him. Hohenheim summons a massive hoard of namen that kill most of Lee's men. Lee stabs Hohenheim through the heart, but Hohenheim still kills Lee. Brutus separates Hohenheim in half and sends him with Ken M. far out to sea. * 50 Years of Peace Brutus and Hans continue killing the last of the namen for a few years and then go their separate ways. * Florians Invade Stone Palace is destroyed. Midas empire is over. Citizens of the empire flee west. Soldiers stop the Florians at the shoa. People try to find the legendary heroes Brutus and Hans. * Find Our Heroes Hans is found at the top of Mt. Power and Brutus has been prisoner at North city prison for killing a few people. Brutus gets a new vibranium sword, the Void Razor, and new vibranium armor, the Berserker's Battle Armor. Hans has the same bow. * Drive Out the Florians Brutus and Hans go to the shoa to fight the Florians. With their combined strength, the Florians are easily defeated. Brutus and Hans take back East city and land-lock the Florian ships. More soldiers arrive and kill the rest of the Florians. * The Ground Element A few days after killing the rest of the Florians, Brutus and Hans hear a strange voice telling them to come to the Shoa desert. They do. Once there, the voice tells them to find it's home under the sand. They do. Brutus and Hans are gifted all the powers of the element. The ground element tells them about the 4 other temples they should look for to achieve ultimate power. * The Fire Element Brutus and Hans arrive at Mt. Fury to obtain the power of fire. Brutus makes a tunnel to the temple as Hans circulates the air. 2,000 miles down they reach the temple and the air is much better. Brutus and Hans are both given all the powers of the fire element. Brutus and Hans go back up the tunnel they made down. * The Southern Water Element Brutus and Hans go to the sea west of South city and go full power fire enhancer. Their combined power vaporizes the water and they descend to the temple. Giant sea monsters attack and Brutus tries to kill them. They are swallowed a few times by sea monsters but Brutus cuts a way out. They get to the temple 15,000 feet down and are gifted half the powers of the water element. The water element tells them to go to the northern water element's temple and receive the other half. * The Northern Water Element Brutus and Hans are able to use water enhancing to float to the surface and then go to the northern water temple. As they descend from the surface of the sea northeast of Mt. Fury, the sea monsters do not attack. Once at the northern temple, Brutus and Hans receive the other half of the water element's powers. They are also given control over ice. * Finish the Florians Brutus and Hans exit the northern water temple and go back to East city. While they were away, a few more Florians are discovered that have adapted to using enhancer abilities. Brutus and Hans kill them with their new abilities. * Prepare for Counterattack Brutus and Hans learn how to get to Florus and prepare to leave. Brutus and Hans help rebuild East and South city while they gather supplies for the journey across the ocean. * Make Land on Florus After almost 2 months after leaving Epic, Brutus and Hans have arrived on the Florus coast. * Hohenheim's New Army * Friends on Florus * An Empire of Evil, Second Coming